Nightmares Can Come True
by Darkest Raindrop
Summary: When evil threatens her hometown and turns her friends against her, Sakura is alone, fighting her one true love. Can she hurt him to save him?


Nightmares Can Come True  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptors is owned by Clamp, etc.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I had that dream again," I whispered, head down, looking at my hands folded neatly in my lap.  
  
"You did?" said Li, jumping to his feet.  
  
"It was different this time." I continued, "You were there." My voice grew louder as I quickly raised my head, staring into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"I . . . I was," he whispered, slowly sitting in front of me on the wooden coffee table, taking my hand, never breaking eye contact.  
  
"Sakura!" came a voice from the hall, "where are you?"  
  
It was Kero. "Oh," he said, rounding the corner into the living room. We must have made an interesting sight. It was a good thing Tori wasn't home.  
  
Tori's my big brother; he doesn't like Li much. Li is practically my best friend, next to Madison and Kero - well, Kero's special. I met him six years ago when I opened a magical book called the Clow, it held mystical cards created by a wizard named Clowreed. I somehow let the cards escape, all but one, the Windy. It was then my job to capture the cards. Kero helped a lot, he's the guardian beast of the seal, he was supposed to watch and protect the cards.  
  
Then there's Li, rival, friend, soulmate. He's a descendant of clowreed and with his help we got all the cards and I, after being judged by Yue, who I knew and loved as Julian, became Mistress of the cards. I even got a new sealing wand, powered by my own star. Then I had to transfer the cards to Star cards. Again with the help of my friends I succeeded. I figured it was all over, until I had the dream.  
  
In this dream I'm just watching, watching myself fight this black substance that's consuming my town, Readington. At first I was alone watching it consume my family and friends, powerless to stop it. As I watch I wonder why I don't just use the cards. This is usually when I wake up. But lately Li has been there and, as if it's taunting me, it devours Li as slowly as it possibly can. I haven't told him or Kero yet, I was about to. Usually dreams don't bother me, but Kero says that dreams are a glimpse into the future.  
  
Suddenly I felt Li let go of my hand and stand. I looked up at his grim face, then looked in the direction he faced. "Tori," I said, getting to my feet as well. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here, squirt," he answered, not looking at me but at Li, "what's _he_ doing here?"   
  
Li and Tori had never gotten along, especially since a few months back, Li and I had been in an accident. Li had just gotten his license and took me for a spin, but the roads were icy and we hit a telephone pole. I was badly hurt, and so was Li. It took me a while to trust him again or to get in a car, no matter who was driving. But we worked it out, a seatbelt is my best friend and Li and I are closer than ever.  
  
"I'd better go," said Li, finally looking at me.  
  
"I'll go with you," I said, heading for the door.  
  
"No you won't," Tori said, blocking my way.I watched Li walk slowly to his car.  
  
"Wait, Li, I'm coming," I said, ducking under Tori's car and running for the car, Kero in my hand.  
  
"Are you going to tell me about the rest of the dream?" Li asked, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"I'd like to know too," said Kero, a touch of anger, or possibly jealousy, in his voice.  
  
So I told them every last detail. "Then I woke up yelling your name," I finished, looking sheepishly at Li.  
  
"What do you think, Kero?" he asked. "Should we be worried?"  
  
"You should be on your guard, we can never be sure."  
  
"It might not deal with the cards," Li said, "since they didn't appear in the dream. Do you remember any specific details, like what we're wearing or anything?"  
  
"Not a battle costume, if that's what your asking. You're in all black, wearing the shirt I gave you for Christmas. I'm wearing blue, I think, and my wand is nowhere in sight, but I think I saw the necklace, though," I answered quickly.  
  
"Where are we headed?" asked Kero suddenly.  
  
"Dropping you at Madison's. I need to speak with Sakura alone," he answered softly, slowly looking at me.  
  
Li stopped the car at Madison's, and Kero, after five minutes of complaining, left.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.  
  
"Not here," answered Li, putting the car in drive and heading up the street.  
  
We rode in silence until we reached Li's house. He opened the door, took my hand, and led me down the hall. We quietly stepped into his room.  
  
"Take a seat," he said, motioning to the bed. I sat and watched him walk over to the sliding door that led to the balcony. He stood in silence, running a hand through his dark brown hair.  
  
"Li, what is it?" I asked, rising and walking toward him. I placed a hand on his strong shoulder.  
  
He quickly turned around and embraced me, saying "Whatever happens, keep fighting to the end.Don't worry about me."  
  
"Oh, Li," I whispered, slowly wrapping my arms around his neck, letting one hand run carelessly through his hair as he had only a second ago. "Talk to me, please. What are you thinking?" I asked, my heart pounding.  
  
"I'm just worried that if your dream comes true maybe you won't use magic 'cause you're afraid you'll hurt us, me," he said quickly. "But don't worry about me babe, I'm not going anywhere." He looked at me now, penetrating my emerald eyes.  
  
I sawallowed hard, what could I say to that! "Li," I started slowly, "if all hell does break loose on Readington, remember this." I leaned in and kissed him, and surprisingly he kissed me right back. I broke the kiss, laying my forehead against his. "Also remember that I love you and I'll save you."  
  
"I love you too, kiddo, never forget that," he whispered and kissed me in a long, passionate kiss. Truthfully I felt like all my troubles were melting away, along with the rest of my mind. Until the phone rang.  
  
"Arg," said Li, "don't people know I have better things to do then answer the phone?"  
  
"Answer it," I laughed, hitting him playfully.  
  
"Don't go anywhere," he said, picking up the receiver. I watched him listen and his smile faded as he handed to me, mouthing the words "your dad!"  
  
"Hi Daddy," I said, sounding cheerful.  
  
"Sakura Avalon, I want you home NOW."  
  
"But Dad, I've got to stop at Madison's!"  
  
"Fine, but I'm calling her house to make sure you were there."  
  
"Fine!" I said, slamming down the receiver.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Li.  
  
"No clue," I answered. We drove over to Madison's to get Kero when we saw him and Madison running towards the car.  
  
"Sakura," yelled Madison, "a large black substance has engulfed City Hall!"  
  
"No one knows where it came from," Kero said. "Sakura, it's your dream, are you ready?"  
  
"I . . . I guess. "I looked at Li, I was terrified but Li kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. "I'm ready," I answered.  
  
"We're coming too," said Madison.  
  
"No!" I said, a little too forcefully. "I mean, I don't want anything to happen to you guys."  
  
Madison must have realized how worried I was. "Fine," she said, coming over and hugging me, "but be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
"We will," Li said. "I'm coming, don't argue. Hop in." He swung the passenger door open.  
  
"All right." We were off. It was total chaos at City Hall, masses of people were running from the wide-spreading black goo. I watched as it hit a young couple, they bickered constantly until they were consumed. I then saw Eli, another friend, his eyes turned black as it slowly crept over him.  
  
"It's changing them," I whispered to Li, getting out of the car. "It's so cold," I also noticed.  
  
Suddenly all the people were gone, as if in one swift motion it devoured them all. Now it started on Li. He used his magic, but it was a no-go. I watched helplessly, frozen as it consumed him. I was alone, just me and It, until the people started coming out slowly, zombies loyal to the goo. I used the Time and Sleep cards. They worked, but not on Li. So evil zombie Li attacked, elements and all.  
  
"Li, I can't do this," I yelled. No response. "I love you, stop this!" Still nothing.  
  
I then decided to fight fire with fire. I used the Shield on myself, then the Thunder card to counteracthis lightning. We ere equally matched. "God, I can't do this. Not to him," I thought. Mirror, I decided, reflecting his attack and sending him flying. My heart broke, but it worked. With its last warrior down, the black goo disappeared. I was alone. The Sleep and Time cards were still in effect, but one figure stood before me. Yue.  
  
"It was pure evil," he said. "Created by the overabundance of it in the world todat. It wanted power, it sensed the cards. It wanted them," he said, then slowly walked away.  
  
I saw Li come to, he wasn't affected by the cards. "You did it," he said, walking towards me. "YOU DID IT!" he yelled again, laughing, scooping me up and spinning me around.  
  
"Was there ever a doubt?" I laughed. My hair whipped in the wind, then down over his face as he brought me in for a slow kiss, which was interrupted by Madison.  
  
"Sakura, you did it!"  
  
"Yeah," I said, beaming.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I watched her run over to the now-waking Eli. I knew she cared for him.  
  
"Hey," whispered Li. I turned back and whispered "Hey" back to him.  
  
"So what are your plans for next week?" Li asked casually.  
  
"You know, the usual, go to school, save the city. Oh yeah, and date you."  
  
"I love you," he said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I know," I laughed, putting my arms around his neck and saying "I love you too, Li."  
  
The end!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: The whole car accident is another story. I'm debating whether to write or not. What do you think? 


End file.
